


The Masturbation Problem

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Incest, Masturbation, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam stays up late masturbating but his mom caught him masturbating and decided to teach him a lesson he'll never forget.





	1. Naughty bed times

**I don't own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and "All Characters and Events in this fanfic-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional. by ric122 aka AgostoProductions...**

Sam took a shower, got dress and he was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue pajama pants. Sam got ready for bed and while he was laying down his mom, Wendy Marsh walked into his room and said ready for storytime? Yes mom said Sam. Wendy read a book to him called the resurrection of Gavin Stone his favorite book.

After Wendy was finished, she kissed Sam and said goodnight sweetie while she closed the door. Goodnight mom said Sam. Sam pulled down his pants and started to stroke his cock. Sam kept masturbating and jerking off. While he was half way there his mom open the door and said, oh your masturbating ok then keep up what your doing but pull up your pants for a minute I need to talk to you now. Ok mom said Sam. Look I know you had been masturbate since three months ago and don't pretend your playing with your hands I know their dirty.

Ok mom but why do you want to talk to me about it? Sam sweetie mommy had not been able get her pussy wet since your father doesn't touch me no more because all he thinks about is his secretary's big tits. Oh my God I'm sorry mom said Sam Marsh. Don't be sweetie, as a matter of fact let me drain your balls right now. Ok mom said Sam. Sam pulled down his pants and wendy started sucking his dick. Oh mom keep going. Yes dear but it's stays between us because your father would not love the idea at all. Ok mom as Sam said while moaning in pleasure. As Sam was about to cum, Wendy grabbed his balls and said don't cum yet sweetie because mommy gonna ride you like a dog.

Wendy laid Sam down and inserted his dick inside her vagina. Wendy was riding his dick while Sam was moaning in pleasure. Sam felt that he was about to run but his mom told him he needs to cum with her. Sam and Wendy were both moaning and breathing in a orgasmic tone. Thirty minutes later Wendy and her son both came at the same time. Wendy and her son laid down on Sam's bed while both were exhausted at the same time. Wendy was surprised that her son can make her cum really good. Damn Stan had not made love to me this good at all. Wendy and Sam decided to sleep for the night.


	2. Mother and son incest talk

As Stan Marsh was waking up in his bed, he saw that his wife was missing from his bed, so he checked the kitchen and she was not here, so he thought that she went to work early already so he made himself coffee and left for work. As Wendy woke up he saw his son bare naked and his penis was still hard but from morning wood.

Wake up Samuel as she demanded so Sam waked up and he said, mom what's wrong as he said. Listen to me Samuel alright this is a one time thing, it was wrong and I still love your father, so if you are horny and tried to think about asking me for sex and my answer will be no, got it Samuel.

Alright Mommy said Sam With tears in his eyes and whimpering, But Wendy grabbed her son's erected penis with her hand while looking in her son's eyes and calmly but sternly told him, Samuel Marsh do not cry and stop this whimpering alright sweetie look at me, we're never having sex or have children because I'm your mother and its wrong but don't try to ask your sister Lily for a blowjob because I will tell your father and he and I will take you to a clinic to have your balls removed so won't be masturbating or having children.

Please don't take away my balls, I want to start a family with Sofia because she is my girlfriend and my future wife, I promised I won't bother you or my sister lily for sex alright, please don't tell my father. Fine Wendy said, but you need to control your self so if you feel the need to masturbate, just ask your girlfriend for blowjobs or handjobs, but if your still horny you can jerk off to one of my panties you got that Sam. Sam wiped his eyes and said ok mommy, so she hugged her son and left to make breakfast even though she felt bad for hurting her baby's feelings, she did the right thing for her husband, her daughter and most importantly for her son.

At Breakfast Wendy was eating when  
Sam came close to her and said I'm really sorry mom, is just that I want to have sex with you every night and possibly join you and dad for a threesome. Wendy told Sam that she is his mother and it is wrong to have sex with your mom and I love your father, and told Sam no sex or threesomes alright, you can jerk off to my wet panties will that make you feel better Wendy said, Yes Sam said and he left to go to Levy's house because Malory Coles and Sofia Anderson are coming over and ready to do a foursome with their boyfriends.

As Sam, Levy, Sofia and Malory were finished with their foursome, Kyle with Bebe open the door and saw His son, Sam and their girlfriends half naked and he said, What The Fuck is going on and you know what Levin Gerald Broflovski go to your room and you'll never be allowed to be with Malory again, yes sir said Levy with sadness and girls you need to leave right away, said Kyle furiously and Malory I don't want you near my son ever again, ok we're leaving said the girls.

Bebe Grabbed Sam by The ear and said you need to leave now, Sam gulped and said alright Mrs. Broflovski and before sam left she said this, levy will not play with you afterschool for a long time because you and my son had a four way in the living room that Kyle just cleaned and I'm calling your mother because she'll not be pleased to find out that you had sex in our living room and remember your father's best friend is your friend's father so don't be surprise that Kyle calls your father as well. Ok I need to attended to my husband and you need to leave now, yes Mrs. Broflovski said Sam, as he leaves he realize that he's in so much trouble that he might loses his balls after all.


	3. The evils of underage sex

When Sam Marsh open the door he saw his mom with her hands on her hips with a angry look on her face and his Father pinching his nose while they are furious and embrassed, both yelled "Samuel Quentin Marsh" get over here right now!  
Sam with a scared look on his face, he ran straight to the living room and sat down on the couch and Wendy started to talk, young man I got a call from Bebe and she said that you and Levy were having sex with Sofia and Mallory in the living room.

Why the hell were you, Levy and the girls were having a four person orgy in the living room that Mr. Broflovski just Cleaned huh? Sam said mom, we're just having a little fun like couples do and we did used condoms. Wendy was surprised and said well you shouldn't be having sex or orgies because your Fourteen years old and way too young for you to have sex right away.

Stan calmed down a bit but was still angry, "dude" condoms can break at any time but why are you having sex with your friend Sofia, you know your not suppose to have sex at all. Sam explained, dad I'm in love with Sofia and I want to express our love in a beautiful way. Stan with a gasped look on his face but shake it off and said to Sam with a angry look on his face, look you little fucker you need to stick to kissing and none of that naughty shit alright we're not going to become grandparents you dumb little shit and wait until your fucking seventeen dumbass. Anyway Kyle called me and told me that your not allowed at his house for the rest of the week and he said that now he's has to clean the living room again, scrub the living room rug of any semen and boiled the couch because you had sex with Sofia on the couch and came on her face and some of it landed on couch so here's whats going to happen, Your Grounded for the rest of the week, we're taking your phone away for a awhile and your not allowed to be alone with Sofia unless Mr and Mrs. Anderson or your mother and I are present and there to watch you, now go to your room now!

Sam with a sad look on his face said alright dad and as he about to walk upstairs, Wendy walked straight towards him and told him later tonight I'm going to have a talk with you so keep walking upstairs to room young man, as she point straight upstairs. Sam with a scared face walked upstairs and realise that he's going to get his balls cut off soon. When Sam took a shower and put on his pajamas, he sat on the bed as he's anticipate his castration but his mother open the door and Sam gasped she wearing her purple tank top and laced panties. Wendy laid her son down in bed and after Sam recieved his ritual bedtime story she started to talk to Sam, why did you had sex in first place? Sam said well you said that If i need to cum, I should ask my girlfriend to have sex with me. Wendy was surprised and she said I meant for you to get a handjob or blowjob from your girlfriend not have sex with her your too fucking young for that shit. Sam says I'm sorry mom can every forgive me?

Wendy thought about it and said Yes i forgive you but I got surprise for you sweetie so drop your pants and let me give you a really good handjob, as she spits saliva into her hand and started to give her son a good handjob.  
Sam was moaning in pleasure as his mother kept jerking him good and he said mommy i'm cumming as he blown his load all over her mother's hand, Wendy cleaned up his dick with a wet towel but she grabbed his cleaned up dick and calmly but sternly said so sweetie here's the deal If you promised to not have sex with Sofia until your seventeen I'll give you real good handjob everynight after your bedtime story but If I find out your having sex again or masturbating at school, the deal will be off and me and your father will take you to a clinic to have your balls removed you got that young man.

Sam with a scared look on his face said ok mommy I'll won't have sex until I'm seventeen, good said Wendy as she kissed her son on the cheek and before she leaves Wendy said this oh your still grounded and your father said that for now on until we can trust you with Sofia your father is driving you home from school for now on so good night sweetie as she closed the door softly and Sam shakes off his scared look and went to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
